El vacio de los dos dragones
by maruga68
Summary: Cuando una Dragón Slayer es dejada de lado menos por Natsu pero ella es expulsada del gremio mientras Natsu se fue en una misión sin saberlo y después de volver deja el gremio para ir a buscarla durante 9 años no se han visto Natsu ni Wendy no se han enamorado de alguien hay alguna esperanza sinceramente no creo que sea Nawen no supe que mas ponerle al fic asi que confórmense
1. Chapter 1

**_No dire nada mas que no tengo tiempo para hacer los otros fics o ideas para continuarlos por lo que estan en pausa y por la escuela no tengo tiempo disfruten de este fic_**

* * *

 _En la ciudad de_ _ **Magnolia**_ _ya había pasado 5 meses desde que todo avia vuelto a la normalidad no?, **Fairy Tail** volvió después de estar ´muertos´ durante los 7 años y volver a ser el gremio numero uno de fiore todo volvió a la normalidad o casi todo._

 _Después de los MGM_ _ **Wendy**_ _fue dejada de lado nadie le habla menos_ _ **Natsu**_ _quien esta con ella la mayor parte del tiempo pues ella era como una hermana menor para el que siempre cuidaba le dolia verla asi por lo que hoy hablo con el maestro sobre_ _ **Wendy**_ _el maestro o_ _ **Makarov**_ _le había dicho que todo volvería a la normalidad pensando que por fin seria como antes se fue en una misión en solitario para comprarle un regalo que ella pudiera apreciar por lo que volveria mañana para eso_

 _ **(Un dia después)**_

 _ **Wendy**_ _ **Pov**_

 _ **Natsu** me había dicho que volveria mas tarde durante el dia por lo que me sentí algo triste pero decidi ir mas temprano al gremio por lo que estaría como siempre sola si no estaba __**Natsu**_ _sentí que pasaría algo malo pero simplemente lo ignore siempre pasaba eso pero al final nunca pasaba nada por lo que lo decidi ignorarle_

 _ **(30 minutos después)**_

 _Ya estaba lista para salir termine de hacer todo lo que tenia asi que me dirigí al gremio la verdad espero que no haiga gente allí pues no quería que me vieran, salir de aquí era fácil lo difícil era ser ignorada por tus compañeros pues todo lo que pasaste con ellos y salir de allí de echo me quede en mis pensamientos pues apenas note que ya estaba en la entrada de este tan pronto como lo supe solo entre sin nadie adentro de este, en estos días Mira llegaba mas tarde que el maestro por lo que estaría sola en estos momentos por lo que me movi a la mesa mas lejana posible ya que o usaban algunas mesas. Una vez me sente como de costumbre me sentía sola_

 _ **Makarov:** "Eh **Wendy** necesito hablar contigo" dijo serio a lo que me movi pues era la primera vez que me hablaba alguien desde los juegos pero eso solo me rompió el corazón "eh decidido que estas expulsada del gremio y te lo dire el porque ahora" dijo pero apenas le escuchaba "eras ebil muy miedosa no aportas nada al gremio aparte de que hable con natsu ayer y me dijo que ya esta arto de ti por lo que todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que desde este momento te eh expulsado del gremio" dijo mientras borraba mi marca del gremio eso ya me dolia pero mas saber que **Natsu** nunca se preocupo de verdad por mi "ahora vete" dijo en voz baja pero yo solo pude salir corriendo de allí lo mas rápido posible sin saber a donde voy...por lo que parecio una eternidad una vez lejos sigo llorando sola en el bosque pero de repente veo a dos personas un rubio y un pelinegro que reconocia por lo que me acerque a ellos mientras se sorprendían_

 _ **Wendy:** "Hola **Sting, Rogue"** dije saludando a los dos_

 _ **Sting: "We-Wendy** pero que haces aquí y donde esta tu equipo" dijo sorprendido "que paso **Wendy"**_

 _ **Wendy:** "bueno larga historia" dije con un tono tanto aburrido y dolor par después contarles mi situación_

 _ **Rogue:** "Asi que eso paso eh" dijo con la cabeza agachada al igual que Sting mientras yo solo asentia antes de que **Sting** golpeara un árbol cerca de el lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo mientras yo solo lo veía sorprendida_

 _ **Sting:** "Perdon es solo que eso no puedo soportar que esto pase y ese lugar se hace llamar **Fairy Tail** una familia y mas por **Natsu"** dijo antes de suspirar **"Wendy** que tal si te unes a nuestro gremio" dijo con preocupación y determinación que no habia visto por lo que emocionada solo salte de alegría antes de responder pero al instante se me vino algo mas a la cabeza y lo mire con una cara preocupada_

 _ **Wendy:** "Pero no me trataran igual que en mi anterior gremio digo no destaco en las peleas y soy muy torpe" dije con miedo a lo que ellos solo movieron la cabeza negando a ello_

 _ **Sting:** "A nosotros no nos importa eso viste como eramos antes cuando el anterior maestro solo buscaba poder pero después de comprender que era una familia el gremio acepto serlo asi que te lo digo una vez mas…quieres unirte al gremio" dijo con una sonrisa con Rouge a su lado igual sonriendo_

 _ **Wendy:** "Si" fue la única respuesta que dije en estos momentos estoy feliz y será difícil arruinar este momento_

 _ **Sting:** "Entonces…bienvenida al gremio **Wendy** " dijo con confianza durante estos momentos solo me are mas fuerte para humillar a esas hadas durante este tiempo_

 _ **Wendy**_ _ **pov**_ _ **end**_

 ** _(En magnolia con_ _Natsu_ _)_**

 _ **Natsu**_ _acababa de terminar su misión y comprar el regalo para_ _ **Wendy**_ _ya casi estaba en el gremio pero sintió que algo faltaba en este por lo que fue con el maestro una vez entro al gremio sin hacer caso a los demás y se dirigió a la oficina del maestro con una sonrisa forsada, una vez entro solo vio al maestro con una mirada feliz como si no hubiera pasado nada_

 _ **Makarov:** "Que pasa hijo" dijo con una sonrisa forsada mientras Natsu le miraba con una expresión seria_

 _ **Natsu:** "Donde esta ella" dijo con frialdad_

 _ **Makarov:** "Quien" dijo sabiendo a quien se referia pero solo quería ver su exprecion_

 _ **Natsu:** "Donde esta **Wendy"** dijo con un tono mas serio_

 _ **Makarov:** "Oh te refieres a **Wendy.** Muchacho ella abandono el gremio" dijo en un tono feliz_

 _ **Natsu:** "Que le dijo usted" dijo muy cabreado_

 _ **Makarov:** "Nada solo lo que tu me dijiste y otra cosa ma-" no pudo terminar ya que Natsu le tomo por el cuello_

 _ **Natsu:** "No mienta basura de maestro" dijo mas cabreado apunto de explotar en furia "esto no paso mas que por su culpa" que le dijo_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Tu dijiste que querias que todo fuera como antes, solo le dije lo necesario" decía con una sonrisa mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _lo miraba con mucho pero mucho odio donde unos segundos después comenzaron a salirle escamas de su piel y subir su presión mágica asta el punto que superaba al maestro luego le y le envio al otro lado de su oficina mirándolo con puro odio_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Maestro usted quiere morir verdad" dijo con un tono frio mientras acercándose al maestro quien le pego con un puño gigante pero lo que le sorprendio fue que_ _ **Natsu**_ _solo lo agarro con su mano desnuda antes de pegarle y mandar a volar al centro del gremio "No lo perdonare maestro" dijo mientras saltaba de la barra del segundo piso antes de gritar "_ _ **RUGIDO**_ _ **DEL**_ _ **DRAGON**_ _ **DE**_ _ **FUEGO**_ _" grito mientras lansaba su ataque pero **Erza** se puso en medio del ataque con su armadura del emperatriz del fuego resistiendo el ataque_

 _ **Erza**_ _: "PERO QUE MIERDA HACES_ _ **NATSU!**_ _" le grito solo para ser golpeada en la cabeza por un golpe de_ _ **Natsu**_ _para mandarla a volar_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Esto no es contigo_ _ **Erza**_ _" dijo con odio por ser interrumpido para después volver su atención hacia el maestro pero otro miembro le detuvo_

 _ **Gray**_ _: "QUE MIERDA HACES NO SOMOS FAMILIA!" del grito mientras le lanzaba unas flechas de hielo pero este hiso caso omiso mientras se acercaba lentamente antes de que de el salieran mas escamas pero estas fueron negras a diferencia de las otras mientras su calor aumentaba y aogaba a los miembros del gremio y derretir el hielo de_ _ **Gray**_ _a lo que tartamudeo por el poder de_ _ **Natsu**_ _"p-pero como" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que Natsu lo agarrara por el cuello con sus manos apretándole_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "No te incumbe tampoco_ _ **Gray** y no somos **fa-mi-lia**_ _ **"** dijo en un tono de muerte con una mirada de odio ahora dejándole a __**Gray**_ _inconsiente y tirarlo en el suelo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo al maestro ya no habiendo basura en su camino antes de llegar a el y con otro puñetazo dejarle tendido en el piso "viejo de mierda abandono este gremio de igual mierda ya que si no te vasto dejarla apartada de los demás la sacas del gremio" dijo con una mirada de decepción y odio puro "pero antes dejare un regalo de mi parte" dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del gremio mirando a lo legos_ _ **"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO**_ _" grito antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la boca donde salio fuego disparado golpeando su objetivo…el gremio con una fuerte explocion en fuego quemando el gremio y dejando con heridas a los que estaban dentro de este mientras su marca del gremio desaparecía por completo "si no la encuentro volveré a terminar con sus vidas" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque_ (este va a ser el mayor error de su vida) _pensó mientras corria por el bosque deseperada mente buscando cualquier rastro de_ _ **Wendy**_ _sin notar que alguien miraba desde lejos_

 _ **¿?**_ _: "Esos humanos idiotas han hecho que una niña dulce como ella se fuera del gremio ella tenia un buen corazón y aun asi la evadieron como si se tratara de una basura y carga…por otra parte está el chico el es interesante con un buen corazón que protegio a sus amigos y ellos le dan la espalda a la mujer que ama…maldita sea_ _ **Igneel**_ _tenias razón ese sera el mejor Dragon Slayer que habrá aunque no se cuando nos isimos amigos **rey de las lagartijas gigantes** y el podra derrotarme por fin podre morir con una buena lucha pero antes cual es su nombre…_ _ **Natsu**_ _si creo que ese era en fin, espérame_ _ **Natsu**_ _porque tendras te venganza contra esas hadas este será para parte de tu prueba YO EL REY_ _ **ACNOLOGIA**_ _TE ENTRENARE! solo espera unos días antes de tu entrenamiento" dijo murmurando la ultima parte ates de desaparecer_

 _ **(Una semana mas tarde)**_

 _Ya ah pasado una semana desde que_ _ **Wendy**_ _se unio a_ _ **Sabertooth**_ _y a simpatizado con los otros miembros del gremio entrenando para paterle el trasero a las hadas pero no nos enfocaremos en ella esta vez y por otra parte esta_ _ **Natsu**_ _quien no a podido encontrarle y ah estado por todas las ciudades que recuerda pero no se a rendido pero ya no sabe donde buscar en estos momentos pero decidio dejarla en paz ya que si es un Dragón Slayer y no quiere ser encontrado nadie le puede encontrar por lo que estaría tranquilo por esa parte, por el momento el esta caminando por el bosque yendo a la siguiente ciudad para descansar pues no a podido entrenar ya que el la busca sin descanso y se detiene cuando la hierva se movio_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Quien eres muéstrate" dijo mientras se ponía en posición de combate_ _ **¿?**_ _: "Asta que por fin te diste cuenta no_ _ **Salamander**_ _" dijo un hombro con algunas marcas como rasguños en la piel clara tenia una capa sin camisa que le cubria todo el cuerpo por lo que no sabia que mas llevaba y con el pelo azul obscuro que llegaba asta su cintura mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _empezaba a oler el olor de la persona se le hacia familiar asta que supo quien era y le dejaba en shock_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "T-tu eres_ _ **Acnologia**_ _" dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el apretando sus puños "que quieres" fue lo que dijo con una mirada de odio_

 _ **Acnologia**_ _: "Eh venido para entrenarte e visto lo que paso y te estoy dando la oportunidad para vengar a tu compañera o si la dejas te matare y comeré" dijo mientras se le acercaba con una mirada seria_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Como puedo confiar en ti después de lo que paso hace 7 años" dijo con enojo_

 _ **Acnologia**_ _: "Yo solo quiero morir creme y tu eres el único que puede hacerlo" dijo mas calmado mientras estiraba su mano "aceptas" le pregunto mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _pensaba en lo que dijo antes de recordar a los otros y con una mirada con determinación agarro la mano de_ _ **Acnologia**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Tal vez hisiste esa cosa pero sabes me gustaría que si hubieran muerto esos humanos ahora que lo pienso menos a mi pareja por lo que Acepto lagartija semi desarrollada" dijo con una sonrisa antes de que_ _ **Acnologia**_ _se riera de so_

 _ **Acnologia**_ _: "Bien iremos a otro mundo donde entrenaras los siguientes 9 años el tiempo pasara allí mas rápido por lo que en total seran unos 745 años pero no te preocupes no moriras ya que es una dimencion inventada por mi y no dare explicaciones mas que tu casas tu comida no vas a crear un hogar y solo entrenaras" dijo mientras abria un portal en una isla antes de volver a ver a_ _ **Natsu**_ _con una sonrisa "vamos" dijo antes de atravesar el portal "esto será divertido" murmuro_

 _ **(Unas horas después)**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _se encontraba entrenando con su entrenamiento ya predeterminado mientras_ _ **Acnologia**_ _lo observaba antes de descubrir algo_

 _ **Acnologia**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _ven" dijo con una cara seria_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Si maestro" le pregunto con seriedad_

 _ **Acnologia**_ _: "Creo que ya se donde esta tu padre pero necesito que te acerques y no me digas maestro me hace sentir viejo" dijo mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _algo sorprendido se acerca ya lo suficientemente cerca_ _ **Acnologia**_ _le pone una mano en la cabeza "bien esto no dolerá pero debería funcionar" dijo mientras su mano se ponía de un color verde durante unos momentos antes de que al lado de_ _ **Natsu**_ _apareciera un dragon rojo y mirara a los dos "cuanto tiempo_ _ **Igneel**_ _" dijo mientras mirando al dragon_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "_ _ **Ig**_ _-_ _ **Igneel**_ _" dijo sorprendido_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "_ _ **Acnologia**_ _que planeas hacer con_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dijo en un tono serio_

 _ **Acnologia**_ _: "Ya te lo dije_ _ **Igneel**_ _o mejor dicho al muchacho se que puedes oírnos allí dentro" dijo mientras_ _ **Igneel**_ _asentia_

 _ **Igneel:** "Y por que me sacaste de su cuerpo" dijo en un tono molesto_

 _ **Acnologia:** "Quiero que me ayudes a entrenarlo aceptas **semiRey lagartija** aunque sigo pensando cuando nos hisimos amigos" dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras __**Igneel**_ _solo suspiraba_

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Bien te ayudare" dijo mientras volvia su atención a_ _ **Natsu**_ _"_ _ **Natsu**_ _desde hoy te volveras el mejor dragon Slayer en la tierra para no perder de nuevo a alguien" dijo mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _saltaba de alegría "y estoy contigo cuando nos hisimos amigos" mientras se le caia una gotita de sudor_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Bien cuando empezamos" dijo con su sonrisa sin hacerle caso a los dos_

 _ **Acnoologia/Igneel**_ _: "AHORA!" gritaron los dos mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _tragaba duro solo ese entrenamiento seguro será mas que infernal_

* * *

 ** _Listo perdon por no subir fics tenia esta idea y la queria escribir por lo que no puude hjacer los otros por mi tiempo y notengo ideas para que solo sea relleno o copia de otros fics bueno nos vemos dentro de unos dias...espero_**


	2. aviso y un pequeño adelanto

**_AVISO: Bien antes de todo tal vez, valla de la plataforma de Fanfiction durante un tiempo ¿porque? Lo que hay que saber es que no me visitan las personas que están en mi sitio y que están en el mismo lugar donde están todos los que hacen historias y antes de que todos los sitios me digan que me parece que no es el sitio, no estoy diciendo que solo me importa las visitas o el sitio es una mierda ya que si asi me has matado porque? Bueno, este fue el primer sitio en el que comencé a leer más y más que las otras porque las cosas no funcionaban en el sitio. solo escribo las historias por diversión, no lo hago por otra cosa ni por las visitas, porque yo también lo mandaba y lo veía así. Lo hago o no solo dire esto ..._ _EL SITIO ES EL MEJOR QUE HAYA VISTO EN MI VIDA_ _perdon pero si decían que lo dijera por lo que no estaba mintiendo nadie lo que era por lo que lo escribo aquí y si veían al sitio como uno de los mejores que alla visto ...si decido que me va a hacer un Wattpad ya aviso ok pues esto ya lo escribió hace tiempo y voy a decir después de subirlo o me tomo unos días y me voy a decir nada malo de este sitio ya que solo soy un fan (no Fanboy ni Hater de la cosa) de mis animes y críticos todos los puntos buenos y malos y aunque no me gusta también los puntos buenos a todas las historias que leo y las que escribo y en mi vida sean malas o buenas en todo momento que veo a todo algo bueno y ... si a la muerte ... es en serio si no me lo creo y bueno volveré a hacer algunas personas retoman proyectos en el sitio y lo verás todos los proyectos que tengo activos allí y otros que tengo en mente en fin ... como es un mensajero informativo que va a dejar el principio del capitulo 2 como adelanto y gracias si comprendes el mensajeel principio del capitulo 2 como adelanto y gracias si comprendes el mensajeel principio del capitulo 2 como adelanto y gracias si comprendes el mensaje_**

 _ **(Después de la expulsión de Wendy y Natsu abandonara el gremio)**_

 _ **Wendy estaba** sentada esperando que **Sting** y **Rouge** llegaran al gremio porque ellos 3 ya había formado un equipo porque **Sting** no aguantaba era el maestro del gremio por lo que puso un cargo del puesto a **Minerva** quien aunque lo rechazó tuvo que aceptar y que todos el gremio la molestaban con eso pero al final gracias a su magia logró terminar rápidamente con el papeleo_

 _ **¿?:** "Perdon **Wendy** llegamos tarde" dijo alguien de cabello rubio_

 _ **Wendy:** "Bueno porque tan tarde **Rouge"** pregunto viendo al pelinegro quien solo miraba un poco molesto a **Sting** antes de que suspirara_

 _ **Rouge: "Sting** se quedo dormido otra vez y tuve que echarle hielo en la espalda ya que ni con un grito desesperado" dijo cansadamente_

 _ **Sting:** "Oye era el mejor sueño que tenía en años y no me dejas disfrutarlo" reclamo molesto_

 _ **Rouge:** "Mi culpa" prregunto_

 _ **Sting:** "Si" dijo_

 _ **Rouge:** "Maldito" dijo y se lanzo contra este_

 _ **Sting:** "Quieres pelea" le pregunto_

 _ **Rouge:** "Si veremos quien es el mas fuerte aqui" dijo pegando su frente a la de **Sting**_

 _ **Sting:** "Bien entonces" dijo y los dos se pusieron a intercambiar golpes y patadas donde ninguno ganaría el ser igual de fuertes y resistentes mientras que todos sudaban ante la escena_

 _ **Wendy:** _(Idénticos) _pensó viendo a los dos antes de desesperarse "Vamos al trabajo AHORA" grito la ultima parte atrayendo la atención ahora de todos_

 _ **Sting/Rouge:** "A-aye" dijeron tartamudeando los dos ganando expresiones confundidas de los otros, ya que ellos son los únicos que sabían que pasaba si la hacían enojar_

* * *

 _ **(Con Natsu)**_

 _Aunque afuera de lo que creo **Acnologia** fuera un mes ya para el eran unos 8 años de entrenamiento en ese lugar cada vez mas difíciles, cada vez que lograba dominar el entrenamiento le hacían trabajar el doble y **Acnologia** e **Igneel** disfrutaban hacerlo sufrir ya no recordaba que era su padre con su entrenamiento asta ahora primero la parte física que era dar 200 vueltas a toda la isla que por si fuera poco es mas de 15 veces mas grande que **Acnologia** en su forma de dragon con su peso aumentado mas de 7 veces e iba aumentando después de eso fue su entrenamiento con magia que **Acnologia** e **Igneel** hacían que desgastara todo su poder mágico y los dos al enterarse que se comio un rayo y podía controlarlo le hicieron que se esforzara el doble y después el triple al tener la magia del Dragón Slayer del caos antes de un descanso de unos 5 minutos y la comida y tampoco podía dormir ya que lo hacían trabajar día y noche seguramente nadie quisiera estar en su lugar en estos momentos __**(literalmente)**_ _y para rematar tenia que aguantar a los dos durante todos los años que quedaban de entrenamiento y por lo menes podría con estos 8 años de entrenamiento darle pele a_ _ **Laxus**_ _si este usa el dragon forze y derrotar a_ _ **Mira**_ _y_ _ **Erza**_ _sin problemas_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "Maldito_ _ **Igneel**_ _" dijo enojado_

 _ **Acnologia**_ _: "Creme mocoso es peor de lo que Imaginas" dijo también en un suspiro porque…bueno_ _ **Igneel**_ _exagero un poco con un rugido y destruyo los lugares de entrenamiento favoritos de_ _ **Natsu**_ _de la isla y después se fue volando "y eso que yo soy el destructivo aqui" dijo con sudor cubriendo todo su cuerpo al mirar terreno quemado de su preciada isla_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: "_ _ **IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEL**_ _" grito furioso…_

 ** _(Mientras tanto)_**

 _ **Igneel**_ _: "Eso te pasa por comerte mi pollo" dijo volando_

 ** _(De nuevo con Natsu)_**

 _ **Acnologia:** "Bueno ya que vamos hacer busca otros lugares después mediras tu fuerza con la mia" dijo imponentemente_

 _ **Natsu:** "Tu no me das ordenes lagartija semi desnuda" dijo mientras camina y Acnologia no se dio cuenta porque el llamo sai asta que miro hacia abajo donde se dió cuenta de que solo tenia su bóxer y la capa y los pantalo se los llevo Natsu_

 _ **Acnologia:** "MOOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEVUELVEME ESO" grito persiguiendo a **Natsu** _

_**Natsu:** "Esto es divertido"_

* * *

 ** _YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ... acabo ... bueno dije si vas a anunciar algo voy a escribir un pedazo de la historia que habrá en otro capitulo_**


End file.
